


Bad Dream

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Seven Day Challenge [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin deal with their daughter having a bad dream.</p><p>Day 6 Challenge: OTP + 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting to write them with a baby girl for so freaking long you have no idea.

Eren and Armin jolted awake by the sound of a piercing scream followed by gut wrenching sobs. "I've got it." Eren muttered. Sliding out of bed. He made his way down the hall to Rose's room, where their two year old daughter was sitting in bed, crying her eyes out. 

"Hey baby girl," he said softly, "what's up?" She reached for him with chubby little hands. He lifted her out of the bed and held her to his chest repeating "it's okay, it's okay," and wiping the tears and snot from her face.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally said "I dreamed I was all 'lone an dat dere was nobody to take care'a me an I couldn' find you or papa anywhere an it was so scary." She finished with a sob. Armin came up behind them and yawned.

"What's going on?" He asked. Eren turned to look at him. 

"She had a bad dream." He replied, rubbing her back as she continued to cry. Armin smiled softly and walked over to place a kiss on her head. 

"It'll be okay, it was just a dream." He assured her. 

"Don' go 'way." She whimpered. Armin took her little hand in his. 

"We're not going anywhere." He assured her. Rose nodded and slowly began to calm down.

It was four thirty in the morning, so they just migrated to the living room and watched a couple movies. Armin fell asleep in half an hour, with Eren's arm draped over him and his arm being used by Rose like a blanket. 

After a little while Rose began to giggle at the antics of the 'minions' in Despicable Me. Eren leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You feeling better?" He asked. Rose nodded, her curly brown hair flopping around her head. 

"Yuh. Daddy and Papa always make me feel better." She said with a big smile that warmed his heart. 

 

They fell asleep halfway through the second movie. Armin woke a little bit later, smiled at his family, then carefully removed himself from the couch to go make breakfast. 

Armin shook them both awake half an hour later. "Come on, the food is getting cold." He informed them. Rose slid out from Eren's arm and onto the floor, toddling away into the kitchen. Eren sat up and wrapped his arms around Armin's waist. 

"That was the third time this week." He muttered, leaning on Armin. "We should probably do something about that." Armin stroked his husband's hair.

"Yeah, your right. Should we just let her sleep with us?" Eren shook his head.

"No, maybe tonight, but we need to find a way to help her sleep alone." 

"PAPA!" Rose called from the kitchen. "WE GONNA EAT OR NOT?" Armin chuckled and Eren stood. 

Rose had managed to climb into her chair and was waiting for Armin to serve her breakfast. 

"Just give me a second." He said with a smile. Eren sat down next to Rose and ruffled her hair. 

"Feeling better?" He asked. She nodded, then pushed her hair out of her face.

"Daddy, you and Papa wouldn't leave me 'lone, right?" She asked, her big brown eyes focussed on his face. He smiled at her.

"We would never do that." Eren replied. Rose beamed at him.

They were halfway through breakfast when they were surprised by her asking "Do I have a mommy?" Eren choked on his coffee and started coughing. 

She'd never asked anything like that before. 

"Why do you want to know?" Armin asked. 

"Cuz Gemma has a mommy and a daddy. I just wanted to know if I have one." Eren and Armin stared at each other. 

"Well," Armin started, trying to figure out a good way to phrase his response. "Yes. Everyone had a mommy..."

"Then where's mine?" She asked. 

"Um... We don't know." Rose frowned.

"Was I kidnapped?" She asked. Eren chuckled.

"No baby," he said, ruffling her hair again. 

"Then how come you don' know where my mommy is?" Armin took a deep breath.

"Well, she gave you to us." He said, and Eren swore he could see the cogs in his head turning extra hard.

"Why?"

"Because she felt we would be better parents."

"Why?"

"Because she couldn't afford to take care of you."

"Why?" Eren his his smile behind his coffee cup.

"Because she was very young."

"So?"

"So she needed to pay for college."

"Why?" 

"Because she wanted to get an education."

"Why?" 

"So she could get a better job."

"Why?" 

"So she could make enough money to support a family." All the color drained out of Rose's face.

"Does that mean she's gon take me 'way?" She asked, slightly terrified. Eren took Rose's hand.

"No. She can't take you away. I promise." Rose sighed.

"Okay." She said with a smile. After a moment she said “I’m glad she couldn’t afford to take care’a me. If she had I wouldn’ have ever met you.” she beamed at them, and they both smiled back, tearing up just a little bit.

 

They let Rose sleep in the bed with them that night. She was asleep in half a minute. She had curled up against Armin’s chest, and Eren had his arm wrapped around the two of them. Armin smiled at him. 

“And you didn’t want to adopt.” he whispered. Eren chuckled. 

“Yeah, shut up. If I hadn’t put up a fuss for so long we would probably have been too full up on kids to have taken Rose in.” He pointed out. “So there.” Armin shuckled and ran his fingers through Rose’s curls.

“Yeah, you’re right. So I guess I should thank you for that.” 

“You can properly thank me once we can get her so that she’s not spending every other night in our bed.” Armin laughed and adjusted himself so that he and rose were closer to Eren. 

Rose turned in her sleep, and grasped Armin’s fingers while she leaned into Eren. They smiled down at her and fell asleep, deciding that they wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
